Kugai Kudo
is a former researcher in Yggdrasill Corporation who transforms into . His only appearance was in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Duke.Plot summary from official website History He was a former colleague of Ryoma Sengoku until his alleged death in a Lockseed-creation accident. He returns years later as part of the Black Linden organization that targeted Yggdrasill. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Savior's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Savior can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Savior's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Savior's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Blood Zakuro Arms= Blood Zakuro Arms is Savior's pomegranate-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Blood Zakuro Lockseed and Blood Orange Lockseed via the Genesis Core, this form's Arms Weapons are the Savior Arrow and the blood Daidaimaru respectively. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device **Removable slots for additional Lockseeds: ***Genesis Core - Essential to access a Jimber Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Savior's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Savior Arrow - Savior Blood Zakuro Arms' personal weapon through the Blood Zakuro Lockseed **Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.) - Savior Blood Zakuro Arms' personal weapon through the Blood Orange Lockseed Behind The Scene Portrayal Kugai Kudo is portrayed by .Actor's name is credited on official website As Kamen Rider Savior, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Savior is the first Armored Rider to utilize a Sonic Arrow, or at least a variant of the Sonic Arrow, without using an Energy Lockseed. *Savior is the only Armored Rider who uses two normal Lockseeds inserted onto a Sengoku Driver with a Genesis Core. He is also the only Armored Rider who doesn't utilize a Jimber form despite having a Genesis Core on his Sengoku Driver. **This is most likely due to both of his Lockseeds being normal Lockseeds, as opposed to Gaim and Knuckle, who both use Energy Lockseeds in the Genesis Core. *Savior is the only Armored Rider who has different shoulder pads. The left side of shoulder pad is from Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's Blood Orange Arms while the right side is from that from the Armor Parts that are normally associated with the Ringo Arms. **Savior's helmet is a recolored Kamen Rider Mars' helmet. **Savior's armor part is a recolored version of Ringo Arms' armor part (besides the Blood Orange Shoulder-pad). *Chronologically speaking, Savior is the first user of Genesis Core, followed by Gaim, and later Knuckle. *Savior is the only Armored Rider who doesn't have his own Rider Indicator faceplate on his Sengoku Driver but rather having a Genesis Core attached to it as a default. Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Villains